


Redeye (The Eagle and the Phoenix)

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeye (The Eagle and the Phoenix)

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Winchester hates flying; Castiel has a story that might help.

Redeye (The Eagle and the Phoenix)

 

Sam leans the seat back, intent on an hour or so of sleep, pointedly ignoring the laser-like stare from Dean in the seat behind him. He knows Dean is trying to bore into his skull and boil his brain. Too bad.

Garth’s frantic call from somewhere outside of LA, hunting something he was having trouble describing, let alone killing, had led to his “Get here ASAP!” before the silence of the disconnect.

Sam, Dean and Castiel had been in a hotel in Chicago, part run-of-the-mill ghost hunt and part relaxation. Whatever Garth was hunting had seemed to be a lot more urgent than their haunted hotel parking garage. The Redeye from Chicago to LA was the only ASAP way to get there. 

Sam doesn't mind, he is figuring he can get a little sleep on the way. Cas, missing his angel mojo and therefore unable to teleport them, is excited at the idea of being 45,000 feet in the air in a pretty metal tube. Dean, of course, hates it, grumbled the whole way from the hotel through the airport security and into his seat. Cas has the window seat, next to Dean, which alternately pleases and disappoints him, since it’s the middle of the night and the most he can see is the lights of cities and large towns below. 

Dean’s right knee is jiggling nervously behind Sam’s seat, and Sam can sense it, sighs quietly and tries to ignore it. He can hear the sound of Dean’s hand rubbing against his leg anxiously. Sam knows this is the only way Dean is coping with his fear of flying.

“Dean,” Cas says softly, not wanting to wake any of the sleeping passengers around them, and Sam knows Cas has put his hand firmly over Dean’s, stopping the worrying movement. 

“I hate this,” Dean mutters. “Fucking Garth and his whatever it is.”

“I know, Dean,” Castiel placates him matter-of-factly. “We will be fine.”

Soft snort from Dean, and Sam knows without opening his eyes exactly what typical snarky-Dean-look is on his brother’s face.

Castiel clears his throat uncertainly. ”When my Father created the birds of the air…”

“That shit on my car!” Dean complains.

Sam can practically hear Cas rolling his eyes. “Anyway,” the angel continues,” when my Father created the birds, they all had special meanings for Him.”

“Meaning the car wash,” Dean mumbles trying not to actually interrupt Castiel, grateful for a little distraction. 

The ex-angel decides to ignore that and goes on. Sam finds himself listening, too, out of curiosity, deferring sleep for the moment.

“The Sparrow, more plentiful than even the humans on the Earth, carries souls to Heaven, in the guise of reapers. The Owls are messengers of secrets and omens. Hummingbirds were made to bring beauty and wonder to the world. The Crow is the guardian of the souls the Sparrows carry. Crow’s close cousin, the Raven, carries the gift of prophecy. The Swans, those luminescent alabaster creatures, are the symbols of beauty and transformation.”

Dean has stilled his nervous movements for now, eyes closed, enjoying Castiel’s impromptu lesson, that deep, modulated voice soothing.

“The Eagle is the most sacred of all birds. He is a holy messenger and spirit healer. The Eagle is charged with bringing light to the darkness. But the Phoenix, the most beautiful of all birds- they are my Father’s favorite over all others. The Phoenix is resurrection and eternity.”

Dean sighs. “Well, Cas, that was good while it lasted, but since I don’t have any wings of my own, it’s hardly helpful if the plane decides to go down.”

Sam groans inwardly. Sometimes his so-smart brother can be so dense.

“Dean,” Castiel replies patiently. “You do not understand what I am trying to say. When my Father commanded me……when I was sent to raise you from perdition, it was a most sacred charge. You are safe. You are my Father’s Phoenix and I am your Eagle.”


End file.
